Please dont let met forget
by whocaresbitch
Summary: what if haley,sam and dean were friends but dean and haley were married in secret. In order to protect haley though castiel wipes her mind of the winchesters not remembering anything. 4 years later haley and brooke are kidnapped by meg will the winchesters save her in time ? will she remember her husband?


I will get round to updating the other stories ;/ First Daley FICTION

BUT THIS IDEA JUST CAME POPPING INTO MY HEAD!

I own nothing if I did I would of made the characters crossover to each show and meet each other

COUPLES ; Dean/Haley maybe Brooke/Sam

Plot: Sam and haley and dean were friends when they were younger but haley and dean were a lot closer. They were in love and saw each other in secret but what if one day haley had her memory clean of the Winchesters. 4 years later haley is running her café with her friend brooke when there both kidnapped by meg. Will the Winchesters save her?

17 year old Haley had it all. She had a great life she was a in a good school, she had some great friends but most of all she had a cute boyfriend dean Winchester. Haley knew all about Dean's hunting gig its how they met Haley was kidnapped by a bunch of vampires and when she escaped she ran into and from then on they had been inseparable but the only problem was there relationship was a bit of a secret.

Haley pulled out her phone and rung dean once more but nothing it just went straight for voicemail she threw her phone back in the pocket and started to head home when she felt someone grab her. She smiled until the hands threw her to the floor. Haley wasn't scared shockingly being a girlfriend of a hunter had an advantage she knew some moves. Her face was planted in the ground she threw her legs up in the air sending her attacker back. She got to her feet quickly and before she could make a run for it, she was spun around looking at her attacker. A vampire again. She had a past with vampires and now she was being attacked again. The vampire leant in to bite her "HALEY" she herd shout from the other end of the road she threw her knee up to the attacker groin she saw him fall she dived out of the way and covered her ears. One after another she herd bullets being shot. She lifted her head a little to see dean above the vampire and begun chopping his head off which made her smile she loved seeing her man in action. He smiled a little and wiped the blood of his head. Haley stood up. "your late" she frowned looking at him.

"no thanks dean I missed you today" he smirked walking towards her. She stood there staring at him with her arms crossed "your still late" she smirked staring at him. As he got closer she twitched a little and jumped on him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Dean pushed her back against him.

Haley pulled away and whispered in his ear "I miss you always" she chuckled before jumping down. Dean pulled out his cell phone and put it to his ear

"Sam it's me can you clear up my mess I have to take Haley home" he smirked looking at her. Haley was wiping her clothes down. "oh she looks pretty fine from what I'm seeing Haley Sam what's to know if you're okay" he questioned her. Haley looked up and nodded still smiling at dean. "she's fine Sam so you clean up after me. Good were at the woods 3 blocks away" he smirked and hung up the phone.

"so Sam coming to clean up your dirty work ey" she laughed.

"you know it so get in my car im taking you somewhere" he replied.

Haley ran to his side taking his hand in hers. "you know we will have to tell Sam about us one day" she replied.

Dean stopped in his tracks "I will tell him but when the time is right he'll just bring up our mother's death and how the women with us are cursed" he replied before kissing her forehead "I love you Haley James" he smiled.

"Winchester" she smirked.

"what" he questioned.

She lifted a necklace that was under her tee shirt and pointed to the ring "we didn't run off to Vegas for nothing its Haley James Winchester" she smiled before kissing him deeply.

OKAY THAT IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ;)

ITLL GET BETTER DON'T WORRY I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU THE DALEY RELATIONSHIP FIRST.


End file.
